


Undefined

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester in Love, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Dan and Phil aren't sure what they are to each other, but they love cuddles.





	1. Burrito Phil

Dan and Phil were curled up on of Phil’s bed under a shared blanket. “For convenience,” Phil had said. They weren’t sure what they were to each other, but they both knew they loved each other’s presence. They cuddled and watched movies and cried in each other’s arms when things got bad. It was the perfect arrangement.  
“I’m cold,” Phil mumbled into his pillow.  
Dan frowned. “It’s not that cold in here.”  
“Oh, thanks for the info, I’m not cold anymore.”  
Dan chuckled and gave Phil a shove, just to pull him back in close. “This better?” he muttered into the top of Phil’s head.  
“Yeah, but I’m still chilly.”  
Dan pulled away and looked around. He stood up and silently walked to his room, earning a groan from Phil.  
When Dan returned, he was carrying his own duvet. He kicked all of the blankets off of Phil’s bed and laid it down. “I’m gonna make you a burrito.”  
Phil giggled. Dan’s voice sounded goofy and sleepy and adorable.  
Dan rolled Phil tightly into the blanket, holding onto him to keep him from unrolling. He laid down behind him and pulled Phil’s duvet over both of them.   
Phil scooted back into Dan, who wrapped around Phil and held him close.   
They laid in silence for nearly an hour. Phil had fallen asleep at some point, but Dan was very warm.  
“Hey, Phil?” he whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
Dan stopped for a second to admire Phil’s groggy adorable-ness before continuing. “I’m pretty warm, so I’m gonna go lay in my bed.”  
Phil whimpered. “No.”  
Dan chuckled. “I can’t sleep like this.”  
“Take off your clothes, then.” Phil was too tired to even recognize what he’d just said.  
Dan blushed. “Um…”  
Phil turned around. “I mean, if you- if you want.”  
“You sure?”  
Phil shrugged from inside the duvet.  
“Okay.” Dan stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, then took his pajama pants off, leaving everything in a heap on the floor, and laid back down in just his boxers.  
Phil couldn’t help but stare at Dan’s soft chest, his cute stomach, his tan shoulders, and his wide hips. He looked so inviting. Phil just wanted to kiss him. He wanted to lay his head on that chest and keep it there forever. He wanted to hold him and feel him and never let go.   
“Uh…” Dan had noticed Phil staring at his stomach.  
Phil blushed. “Sorry.”   
Dan smiled and held his arms out in invitation. Phil rolled over and curled up into Dan. They both fell asleep comfortably.


	2. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil wake up together after a night of cuddling.

Dan woke up to Phil’s nose pressed into the middle of his chest. He smiled, trying to stay still. However, when he took a deep breath, he ended up waking him anyway.  
“Hi.” Phil’s eyes were half-closed, a tired smile on his face.  
“Hi,” Dan replied. “Breakfast?”  
Phil nodded.  
“Alright, I’m gonna go make some eggs.”  
Phil put a hand on Dan’s arm, holding him in place. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I just don’t want you to go.”  
Dan blushed and beamed at Phil.  
Phil was trying to find words, but he was transfixed by the man in front of him. He was breathing hard.  
“Phil?” Dan was slightly concerned. Phil was starting to blush, an unusual look on his face.  
“S- sorry,” Phil muttered.  
“What is it?”  
Phil reached down and cupped Dan’s jaw. Before he could stop himself, he was leaning in with closed eyes.  
Dan started to panic, but with one look at Phil’s plump lips coming towards his, he relaxed and started to lean in too.   
Their lips touched, Phil gently pressing his tongue to where Dan’s lips parted. Dan opened his mouth further, allowing Phil’s tongue in. As their tongues pressed together, Dan felt a pain in his chest, a longing for more. He put his hands on Phil’s shoulders and gently pushed him back.   
“Wha-?” Phil stopped when he felt Dan’s hands on the bottom of his shirt.  
“Can I?”  
Phil nodded.  
Dan lifted Phil’s shirt over his head and reached to his waistband hesitantly.  
Phil smiled at Dan. “Keep going,” he encouraged.  
Dan pulled down the soft fabric of Phil’s pajama pants, leaving them both in only boxers.  
Phil leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on the crook of Dan’s neck.  
“Can I keep going?” Dan asked urgently but softly.  
Phil smiled even bigger, admiring how gentle and kind Dan was. “Yeah.”  
Looking down at his slowly growing tent, then at Phil’s, he put his thumbs inside his own waistband and pulled off his boxers, revealing his half-hard cock. He took a deep, shaky breath, and Phil could tell he was nervous. Phil planted a kiss on Dan’s forehead. “Don’t worry, we’re in this together.”  
Dan gave Phil a loving look as he reached down to pull of Phil’s shorts. His cock sprang out, already hard, and surprisingly big. Phil saw the intimidated look in Dan’s eyes and grabbed his hands.   
“We don’t have to go all the way, okay? Nothing you’re not comfortable with.”  
Dan nodded.  
Phil reached down to grasp Dan’s length, making slow, gentle strokes. A moan escaped Dan’s lips.   
“Should I keep going?” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear before laying his lips on his earlobe.  
“Y-” he whined. “Yeah.”  
Phil gripped Dan a bit harder and sped up his strokes. He laid his thumb across Dan’s slit, collecting some precum and rubbing it back down his dick.   
After a few minutes of Phil stroking him, Dan sat up and positioned Phil in front of him.  
“What are you gonna- OH!”  
Dan had licked straight up Phil’s slit. He began to wrap his lips around the head, slowly lowering down until the whole length was in his mouth and Phil was trying with all his might not to buck up into Dan’s mouth.   
Dan developed a rhythm, and very shortly, Phil moaned loudly. “Close!”  
Dan began sucking faster, smirking around Phil’s cock. He kept going and after only a couple of seconds, he felt Phil release into the back of his throat with a deep groan. He slowly sat up and swallowed with a grin.   
“Oh my god, Dan. You’re-” he sighed. “You’re good at that.”  
“Thank you.” Dan grinned.   
There was a rustling as Phil found and applied lube.  
Suddenly, Phil grasped Dan’s hips and softly rolled him onto his front, his fingers lingering near Dan’s hole.  
“Can I?”   
Dan nodded excitedly. A loud moan escaped him as Phil pressed in his index finger. “Oh, that’s good.”  
Phil pulled his finger out and slid it back in. After doing that for a few thrusts, he added a second finger, causing Dan to call out.   
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. Oh, yeah. Just tight. Keep going.”  
Phil added one more finger and twisted around until he found Dan’s prostate.  
Dan arched his back and moaned so loud it was pretty much a shout.  
“Dan?”  
“What?”  
“Can I fuck you?”  
Dan inhaled as Phil hit his spot again. “I- I don’t think I can take it today, sorry.”  
Phil leaned down and kissed the back of Dan’s neck. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered. He found that bundle of nerves and began pressing into it repeatedly with one hand. The other hand found Dan’s cock and started stroking controlledly.   
“Oh, I’m close,” Dan whined.  
Phil continued with the same pace, stroking through loads of precum, until Dan shouted and came into Phil’s hand.  
“Oh, my god,” Dan breathed as he laid down next to Phil, his stomach covered in cum.  
Phil leaned over and kissed Dan’s ear. “I love you.”  
Dan hummed. “I love you too.”


End file.
